


cheers (here's to the new year)

by 2AMscribbles



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession, new years eve celebration, slight underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2AMscribbles/pseuds/2AMscribbles
Summary: On New Years Eve of 1899, the last place Katherine wants to be is at her father's high-end socialite party, and promises Jack that she'll try to sneak away.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	cheers (here's to the new year)

**Author's Note:**

> with 2020 coming to an end, I thought ending it with a little bit of fluff and hope would be nice, enjoy!
> 
> one-shot based off of the prompts "Could you say that again?” “Were you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” and “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.”

The newsies lodge was loud, the walls vibrating with shouts as Katherine pushed open the door, dusting the snow off of her boots as swarms of newsies rushed past her towards the dining hall. 

“Katherine!” Specs shouted from the landing of the stairs, sliding past a bickering Tommy Boy and Mush, greeting her with a wide smile and a hug. 

“Is Davey here?” Katherine asked when they pulled away. “I brought the book that Sarah requested.” 

“Nah, he and Les left for home a while ago.” Specs shook his head. “There is someone here who you  _ do _ wanna see, though. Mind goin’ and telling your boyfriend that the dinner bell’s about to ring?”

Katherine socked Specs in the arm, hiking up her skirt as she ran up the stairs, Tommy Boy and Mush pausing their squabble to smile and tip their hats to her in greeting. She strode down the hall, glancing in each boarding room, wrinkling her nose at the scattered clothes and unmade beds. Shouting in one of the rooms at the end of the hall prompted Katherine to look in, smiling as she saw Albert and Racetrack concentrating on an intense game of chess.

“Have any of you seen Jack?” She entered. 

“Up in his penthouse.” Race answered without looking at her, studying the board with his chin on his fist. 

“It’s your turn.” Albert smirked, leaning back to stretch and smile at Katherine. Walking over, Katherine brushed her hair away from her face as she bent down, pondering the board a moment before moving one of Racetrack’s bishops to the corner, effectively winning the game. 

“Katherine!” Albert sputtered as Race howled, jumping to his feet and chasing Albert out of the room, their scuffling echoing back to her from down the hallway. 

Chuckling, Katherine opened the window, wrapping her scarf right around her neck as she ducked out onto the firescape. The iron rings bit her mittened fingers as she climbed the frosty ladder, breathing in the winter air as she breached the rooftop. 

Jack was curled up on his cot, blankets huddled around him as he bent over his sketchbook, only looking up when she was a few feet away. Smiling, he set aside his drawing, reaching out to finger the fabric of her skirt, pulling her down so she was snuggled against his side. 

“You know you’re gonna catch your death out here.” Taking off her mitts, Katherine held Jack’s graphite stained hands, rubbing some warmth into them between her fingers. 

“I’ve quite sleepin’ out here, me an’ Crutchie have got a bunk down there. I only draw up here.” Jack shrugged, tugging the thin blanket over Katherine’s shoulders, rubbing her arms to transmit heat. 

“What are you working on this time?” Reaching over, Katherine plucked the sketchbook from his lap, scanning her eyes over the drawing. New York chimneys with billowing smoke were traced in rough outlines, clouds smudging the papery sky. Looking up, Katherine saw the reference right before her eyes. 

“It’s perfect.” She smiled. 

Jack shifted, cupping her chin in his hand to turn and look at him. A smile lit his features, his hazel eyes soft as he traced her jawline, tilting her face closer, kissing her. His lips were warm against her, a stark contrast to the cool air as she snuggled close. 

“You doin’ anything tomorrow night?” He hummed against her hair, head in the crook of his neck. 

Katherine sighed. “My father’s throwing a party. Lots of senators, bankers, and lawyers.” 

“Sounds boring.”

“Oh, it will be.” She groaned. “I’ll be expected to wear whatever dress has the most ruffles, have on my brightest smile, not speak unless spoken to, and to _not_ bring up my job as a reporter.”

Jack hummed against her temple. “Could you say that again?”

Katherine turned to face him, the cold ravaging her side from where she was pressed against him. “Were you not listening?” Mock hurt twisted her features into a pout.

Jack smirked. “No, I was, I just like hearing the sound of your voice.”

Try as she might, Katherine couldn’t help but smile. “Careful, Jack Kelly, I wonder how the newsies would feel finding out that their fearless leader is a hopeless romantic.” She giggled. 

“I’ll blame it on you.” Jack returned her smile, before claiming her mouth once again. “You should come and spend New Years Eve with us.” Jack murmured, his mouth still close to hers. “Not much’ll be goin’ on, games and stories mostly, but Racer’s got a stack of liquor under his an’ Albert’s bunk.”

“Trust me, being at my father’s party is the  _ last _ place I want to be.” Katherine groaned, rubbing her frozen hands along her arms as she stood up. The sun had set, and the air took on a deeper chill, snowflakes starting to drift through the air. “And that sounds a lot more fun than being nothing more than a painted doll at a social event.”

“Yeah.” Packing up his pencils, Jack stood, handing her the blankets to carry. “A  _ silent  _ painted doll. I’d like to see Pulitzer try to put a muzzle on you.” 

Katherine rolled her eyes, tugging the blankets around her shoulders as she walked to the fire escape. At the last moment, she whirled around and surprised Jack with one more peck on the lips, laughing at his surprised look. 

“I’ll see if I can get away.” She promised. 

* * *

“Katherine Ethel Pulitzer!” 

Katherine winced, her boots not halfway off her feet as she froze, turning to face her mother. “Hi, Mom.” She smiled sweetly, slowly undoing her coat. 

“Where have you been?” Kate Pulitzer stood at the top of their landing, one hand on the railing, the other on her hip disapprovingly. 

“It’s only six!”

“She was with Jack Kelly.” Katherine’s brother teased, making kissing faces as he ran past. 

“Ralph!” Katherine felt herself flush.

“Is that true?” Kate demanded, descending the stairs to stand before her daughter.

Katherine tilted her chin upwards, defiance flashing in her eyes. “What if I was?”

Kate sighed. “Katherine, we’ve talked about this,” she reached out, fixing Katherine’s bangs, “it’s not good, a young lady of your age, to be running around with a boy after dark - in the cold as well! Kitty, you know your lungs have been weak ever since you were sick with pneumonia.”

Katherine stepped back, reaching up to fix her own hair. “My lungs are perfectly fine, Mama, and I wasn’t ‘running around’ with a boy! I was with Jack, and I was only at the lodge for a few minutes.” 

“Kitty,” her mother swallowed, her eyes sympathetic. “Your father and I have let you have your fun with your newsie friends, but-” she silenced Katherine’s objections - “you’re almost seventeen, it’s time to take your place in society as a  _ Pulitzer _ , not a Plumber.”

“I am perfectly satisfied and  _ happy _ with my job.” Katherine pushed past her mother, stopping when she got to the landing. “I enjoy being Katherine Plumber! And I enjoy being with Jack, why can’t you understand that!?” Before her mother could say anything more, Katherine stormed off to her room. 

* * *

“Miss Pulitzer, you look ravishing this evening.” 

For the first time that night, Katherine gave a genuine smile. “Thank you, Bill, but I’m afraid all compliments belong to Edith. She’s the one with the good fashion sense in the family.” Katherine twirled her feet, the navy blue fabric swishing around her ankles. 

“Your medicine, I believe.” Bill smiled, handing her a glass of champagne as he took his place by her side. Katherine sipped the sparkling liquid, the bubbles dancing on her tongue. 

“Can you guys believe this party?” Darcy asked jubilantly, clapping his hand on Katherine’s shoulder. “I don’t believe I’ve seen so many high-society guests in my life! Man, and I thought Pulitzer’s Christmas party was big!”

“Yes, well, if there’s one thing my father knows how to do, it’s to look grand.” Katherine scoffed. 

“Katherine!” Katherine’s younger sister, Constance, appeared out of the crowd, her brown curls bobbing as she rushed over. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” She exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

Katherine stared into her sister's eyes. “Connie, have you been drinking!?” 

“No.” Constance objected too quickly, the permanent flush and sheen in her eyes giving her away. “I’ve come to warn you. Mother’s looking for you.”

Katherine swallowed a moan. “Mom? Why?”

“There you are.” Kate Pulitzer approached. “I’ve been looking for you, darling.” She said, looking at Darcy and Bill meaningfully. 

Bill cleared his throat. “Connie, I believe you owe me a dance.” He commanded, a different kind of blush colouring Connie’s cheeks as he led her away to the dance floor. Darcy excused himself, artfully taking Katherine’s champagne glass. 

Katherine plastered on a smile. “What is it, Mother?” 

“I want you to meet a potential suitor.” Kate gestured to a young man a few feet away.

“What?” Katherine hissed, stepping back. “Mother!”  
“He is young, respectable, and wealthy. There is no reason why you should not be introduced to him.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Oh, hush, Kitty!” Her mother scolded. “Don’t make a scene.” 

Katherine boiled, her face heating with indignity. She spared a glance at the man; a redhead with manicured hair and dull blue eyes. He met her stare and smiled with a sly wink.

“Ok.” Katherine unfisted her dress, smoothing out the fabric with a bright smile. “I feel a little flushed, let me get a refreshment first?” 

“Alright. I’m so proud of you, dear.” Kate smiled, looking a little relieved. 

Nodding in assurance, Katherine slipped through the crowd to the refreshments table. 

“Darcy!” She hissed, grabbing her friend's sleeve and yanking him towards her, Darcy swearing as he tried to keep his drink from spilling. 

“Kath, I was talking to Louisa Ingrad!” He muttered, nodding his head to a pretty blonde standing behind him. 

“Sorry, just a moment.” Katherine apologized to Louisa with a smile, pulling her friend towards a corner, out of eyesight from her mother. 

“What’s this all about?” Darcy asked. “Did you know Bill and Connie are  _ still _ dancing? Who’da thought, huh? I don’t think your father would be too happy-”

“More on that later. Mother’s playing matchmaker, and wanting to set me up with  _ him _ !” Katherine jutted her chin at the ginger, who was currently chatting to a girl with dimples. 

“Thomas Staffinson?” Darcy gave a low whistle. “Ouch.”

“I know. I need to get out of here. Will you help me?” Katherine pleaded, giving him her widest eyes.

“Kath, your father would have my backside if he knew-”

“Mums the word.” Katherine promised, holding out her pinky. 

After a moment, Darcy sighed, reciprocating her pinky promise. “Through the kitchen, come on.” 

* * *

Katherine knocked on the newsies lodge door, blowing on her frozen fingers, wishing she hadn’t forgotten her mittens at the house. 

After a few moments, a young newsie of about eight or nine opened the door, his shock white hair lit with the golden hallway. “Kathy!!” He squealed, leaping forward to hug her around her waist, beaming up at her with a toothless grin. 

Katherine bent down, ruffling the newsie’s head. “Hey, Sonny, can you let me in?” She shivered, shedding her coat as Sonny led her inside and towards the main room. 

Different newsies were sprawled along the floor, snacks and empty bottles decorating the empty spaces between board and card games. As she entered, a few of them looked up and stilled when they saw her. Jack was at the end of the room, looking up when Davey elbowed him in the side. Katherine blushed as his eyes froze on her figure. 

“Gosh, Kath.” Romeo gave a low whistle, standing up before her, tilting his tam hat with a wink. “ _ That’s _ what they made ya wear?”

“Yep.” Katherine giggled, feeling herself relax as she twirled. “Got enough ruffles for everyone?” She smiled, looking at Jack, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. 

“Here,” Katherine swallowed, attempting to cover her flush as she rooted around in her bag. She started handing out baked goods as she went around the room, joy filling her heart as the newsies grabbed different cookies and tarts she was able to sneak from the kitchen.

“You look  _ stunning _ , Kath.” Davey complimented her with a grin, making room for her on the worn out couch beside Jack. 

Katherine smiled, smoothing out her dress as she sat, turning to face Jack. Before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers, pulling her close and kissing her for all it was worth, heedless of the howls and whistles that erupted throughout the room. 

“Careful, Jack Kelly.” Katherine sighed as she pulled away, unable to hold back a giggle at his starstruck expression. “There are children in the room.” She nodded towards the boys, who were all either laughing or hiding their blushes.

“You look beautiful, Kath.” Jack’s eyes were sincere, his voice husky from their kiss. 

“Alright, break it up, you two.” Race interjected, handing a bottle half full of brown liquid to Katherine. “We got a senator to welcome in!” 

“It’s  _ centennial _ .” Davey corrected, rolling his eyes good-naturally.

Jack laughed, resting his arm around Katherine’s shoulders as she took a drink from the bottle. The scotch burned her throat as she swallowed, handing the bottle over to him. Katherine smiled, and thought that the cheap liquor tasted better than the entirety of expensive champagne at Pulitzer’s party.

The night slipped away with laughter and swigs of alcohol, Katherine’s hair coming unravelled as she repeatedly won and lost games. At eleven o’clock, Racetrack helped Jack herd the younger newsies to bed. Katherine sighed, stumbling over her hem as she helped tuck the younger ones into their bunks. 

“You know none of them are gonna sleep, right?” She joked, closing the door to the last bunkroom. “This is probably going to be their only time they witness the turn of a century.” 

Jack shrugged. “Most of ‘em couldn’t keep their eyes open for the last twenty minutes. We got papes to sell tomorrow, an’ I’m not gonna have any of them dead on their feet. Come on,” he said with a smirk, taking her hand. 

“Jack!” Katherine hissed he opened a window. “It’s freezing up there!”

“Then grab your coat!” He insisted, pleading as he shrugged on his jacket.

Katherine hesitated for half a second, before running and grabbing her coat, scarf, and hat. Filling her arms with blankets, she followed him up to the penthouse. 

They snuggled under the blankets, breathing the frosty air as they surveyed the New York lights beneath them. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Jack’s comfort and warmth making her drowsy.

“You look real nice in that dress.” Jack’s words vibrated against her head. 

“Thank you.” Katherine smiled, then sighed. “My mother and father will kill me tomorrow when they find out I ditched the party.” 

“Ah, yes, the illustrious New Years Eve party.” Jack’s hand tightened jokingly on her shoulder. “How was that shindig, anyway?”

“It was fine - until Mom tried her matchmaking skills with another man who was there.”

“What!?” Jack sat upright, turning to face Katherine, his tone jealous. “But-”

“ _ That’s _ when I decided to escape.” Katherine reassured with one hand on his chest. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“What did he look like?”

“Not as handsome as you.” She chuckled.

“Good.” Jack puffed out his chest, “Cause if he tries anything with my girl, he’s got my fist to answer to.” She squealed as Jack pulled her close, tickling her sides. 

“You’re an idiot.” Katherine gasped when she finally caught her breath.

“But you love me.” His eyes twinkled with mirth.

“I do.” Katherine confirmed sincerely. 

Jack quieted, looking at her with his mouth downturned doubtfully. “You do?”

“I do, Jack Kelly. I love you.” Katherine smiled, a little embarrassed.

“For sure?” His forehead wrinkled in concern.

“For sure.” 

Jack cupped her chin, kissing her soundly. “I love you too.” He sighed. 

Katherine’s heart pounded, unsure if her lightheadedness was caused by the scotch, the kiss, or the confession. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him again. 

A chorus of yells and celebration filtered up from below, and Katherine reluctantly pulled away, looking at her pocket watch. 

12:01

“Happy New Year, Jack.” She laughed.

“Happy New Year, Kath.” Jack brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her once again. Katherine sighed into his mouth, thinking that the boy she loved tasted like cheap liquor and new beginnings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes: the real Katherine Pulitzer died of pneumonia in 1884. Constance, Ralph, and Edith Pulitzer existed, however I fiddled with their ages as I saw fit. 
> 
> Apologies if the party scene comes off as a bit of regency-ish, I blame it on binging period dramas this last week!


End file.
